warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Refiner
Feel free to drop me a line. If you have questions regarding editing and code, I'm here to help. Please keep in mind that some pages tend to become misaligned when editing subsections. If you are unsure how to fix the alignment let me know and I will tweak it. ''Refiner 01:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Answered and resolved messages have been moved to My Archive. Refiner 06:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) New Promo's uploaded. I've uploaded the May promos, but I still don't know how to edit the main promotional template. So if you could add the page link to it that would be awesome. Also I was a bit "rusty" and forgot to put a T in front of Additional Support. I rememberd on the other two, so that will need to be edited as well. Looks like they made some promo cards to make a tough xeno raid. lol Still cool cards, thanks for fixing the things I dont know how to do/forget to do. Shadowmaru 21:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ''Thank you :) I've been keeping up with the templates and doing maintenance in the background the last few days. I'll fix any remanining images to the naming standard soon. Refiner 18:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Might be my java again.. But did someone change the badges in some way ? I have a huge scroll bar on my page now. lol I was just curious. (oh btw, expac should be released this weekend or monday. Check my blog for a link.) Shadowmaru 02:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed minor changes previously, but not recently. And I havent made any changes either. However, since we do have the Wiki Badge project added it will auto update any new items we dont customize within the system (ie images). Earlier the login bumped me out and I had to login again and it took me to search instead of returning me to the page I was at previously. Refiner 20:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Card Images *File:TX-5Penetrator.jpg wants moving to TX-5 Penetrator.jpg (space) *What is specifically wrong with most of the "Needs to be Addressed" cards? Cards like Mind Controller or Revitalize or Groteske I can see; but not most of those on the to-do list.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of TX-5 Penetrator. Most of the "Needs to be Addressed" are cropped (size). All cards are 160x220, though I probably let a few slip by that were off by a pixel in width as long as they looked good. When displaying cards side by side, it is noticeable. I believe I may have a few replacements for some of those in the list now. Refiner 18:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Expansion is out! Let the frenzy begin.Shadowmaru 20:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep I got the word :P Refiner 20:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Though I'm not familiar with the term being a wiki-newbie and all, I think I understand what it means and there is no one better I can think off other than you. Good luck. Kobisjeruk 21:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. It means I've requested Beaurocrat privileges (top level) for the wiki from Community Central at Wikia. Refiner 00:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I thought you were the founder lol. Just chiming in to say I 100% agree. Shadowmaru 23:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *You can look up user list and see who has beaurocrat. He last logged in back in October and I've had a hard time trying to get a response from him on facebook. And thank you ^u^ Refiner 00:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) We double up on player factions. lol I thought it was a random faction lead so I changed it once. I made the Catergory PVP Faction, and you have the Category Tyrant Player Factions. They are both the same thing, but one needs to go :} I don't mind which one stays. Jus figured I'd let ya know.Shadowmaru 23:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *I just created the other one since there was a Faction showing up as Uncategorized. We can move it to the Category you created. I'd like to get ahold of the Purple Kush leader and get some info for his Faction. I think we need to standardize the Faction page format as well. Refiner 00:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ya I posted in the forum to get interest, but alot of em just made a link to their application page. I even offered to type it up. If you want to open a forum discussion that should work. (not sure if we can get all the faction to conform, but we can always edit after they post.)Shadowmaru 02:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) *I'll start a new Forum Category for Tyrant Factions. Yes I think you're right about getting them to conform. Basically I've been categorizing them as they show up and dropping a note on Talk if they dont have a clear description. I recommend making clear Summary comments when editing the PVP factions so they know that we are making minor tweaks to the spelling and organization and not changing their information. Refiner 01:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Deck Hi there, thanks for your feedback on my deck. You said it's jack-of-all-trade and I think that's correct, exactly what I meant when I came up with it! Btw, how can you embed your Signature Deck on your profile using the template? :) Thanks in advance. Vovietanh *You're welcome, I think. It may have been one of our other editors who gave the feedback as I dont remember commenting about a "jack-of-all-trade" deck. Things have been a bit crazy so I might not remember making the comment. In answer to imbedding your favorite deck, that's done with the template curly braces and a colon like this (without the link braces if you look at it in source). Also you should use four tildes (~) to sign your name to posts on Talk pages so we know who to reply to. :) Refiner 00:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *I just found the image you uploaded, if you want to use that you can insert it through the "Insert - Add a Photo" menu and search for your file name if it doesnt show in latest uploaded pictures. Let me know if you'd like some help with this. Refiner 00:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Arena Token I added a page for 'em and I adjusted the Navbox Tokes in adding a line with insignia and arena token. If you do not like it, feel freeto kill it, but i think the Arena Token have the right to get the own page. --SigmundFreud 11:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC)